


I Already Feel Found

by abrigosAzules



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Steven Universe: The Movie - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach City, F/F, Fix-It, Mostly Garnet & Spinel centric, Movie Spoilers, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, there's a frog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrigosAzules/pseuds/abrigosAzules
Summary: In which we get that good bread (Garnet & Spinel content) after Spinel returns to earth months after her attack on Beach City. Spinel wants to change for the better, and now she’s got help on the way.updates based on the whims of fate. please do not judge the first chapter too hard. or do. i'm not your boss





	1. Chapter 1

Living in the palace was everything Spinel had ever wanted and more. After six-thousand years of solitude a gem certainly needed her healthy dosage of love and affection - and Spinel never thought she’d grow tired of it. This kind of thing was what she was made for. But, if she had to be honest...in the quiet moments, when the shadows and vines crept in, Spinel wondered. She wondered and pondered and thought, but never quite came to a conclusion. 

If this was what she was made for, why did she always feel so _tired?_ Spinel would lay in Pink’s room at the end of the day and feel herself deflate like an old balloon, worn and roughed up from a day full of play. Don’t get her wrong, the Diamonds were nothing but kind - but being doted upon second after second, hour after hour - day after day? Spinel just wanted to slow down, to take a break, but she feared if she was just a bit too boring for just a bit too long she’s become annoying and the Diamonds would le av e and she’d be a lon e again and-

You get the point. 

Pink’s room suddenly rattled with an otherworldly voice, White Diamond’s footsteps shaking the palace’s walls. The pebbles scrambled for cover. “Spinel? Spinel, dearie, Steven is here...”

Steven? Why would Steven be here - and why would he want to see _Spinel_? There was no time to consider this further and White’s face abruptly appeared in Pi- Spinel’s doorway. 

“He says he wants to check in on you. That boy fiiinally visits, and he can barely spare his Auntie the time!” White moaned melodramatically. 

“She can’t get out if you’re blocking the doorway, White.” Yellow huffed. Spinel could imagine the stern look on her face, tempered by amusement. A bolt of fondness struck Spinel’s gem - followed quickly by guilt for thinking of them poorly so shortly ago when they were doing all this for her and- 

Steven squeezed past white, darting in to escape any grasping and ginormous hands. “Spinel!” 

“S-Steven?” She blinked, finally stepping forwards. “Why- Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to check in on you!” He affirmed, his tone almost...confused? “Are you liking it here? I was worried with the Diamonds and Pink-“ 

Spinel flinched. 

“But...mostly I just wanted to know how you’re feeling?” Steven offered with a shrug. 

“I’m feeling...fine?” Spinel copied his gesture, avoiding his eyes. “How’s earth?” 

“Earth is good.” 

Spinel wanted to shrink in on herself. The weight of his gaze on her was enough to make a gem crack, what did he want? There was no way he really just wanted to know how she was doing - not after what she’d done. 

Steven’s voice interrupted her thoughts again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

”I’m...tired, Steven.” Spinel admitted, shoulders slumping. Her hands wrung each other behind her back, foot shifting ever so slightly. 

Steven opened his mouth, looking like he was about to spout questions - too many questions, she didn’t want to have to explain this right now - but then, he shut it. 

“Do you want to come back to Earth? It doesn’t have to be forever, you can just call it a vacation, or something.” 

Spinel stared. Steven stared back. Spinel stared some more, jaw working as the gears in her mind clinked and whirred almost enough for Steven to hear. Why would he- why would he even consider bringing her, _allowing _her back? Was this a trap? Would she arrive and then- No! This was Steven, not Pink- Pink Diamond. A shudder ran through her limbs despite every effort. 

“Would you?” Steven prompted again. 

“I think...I think so.”

And that’s how Spinel ended up back on the no-where planet the Crystal Gems so lovingly called Earth. 

* * *

“Wait, seriously?” Was the first thing anyone said upon Spinel’s return. The Amethyst has been more curious than outraged - but the latter was still there. 

“I know most of your friends have tried to kill you at one point, but do you really want her in the house after she almost destroyed the entire planet?” 

“Peridot tried to activate the cluster, and Lapis tried to steal the ocean.” Pearl pointed out, but even she looked skeptical. Spinel already wanted to retreat to her gem. Had Steven really not even cleared it with his guardians before bringing her here? Or was this part of the plan?

“Guys! Just hear me out,” Steven begged, “Would you want to be stuck up there with the Diamonds?”

Amethyst and Pearl grimaced. Garnet only continued to look thoughtful, one thumb raised to her lip; her other hand hugging her midsection. Spinel felt a spark of hope - hadn’t they been friends, or at least friendly, during the reset? She doubted Garnet still felt such amnesty towards her now, but it was better than nothing. 

“I think she should stay.” Garnet cut in, her words final and imploring. Pearl shot her a considering glance, but Amethyst remained unconvinced. She had seen the most of Spinel’s damage, and would probably be the hardest to win over but if Spinel didn’t then she’d be cast away again and alone or drowning in her thoughts or- 

A hand on her shoulder gave Spinel just enough of a startle to pull her from her inner panic. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Steven soothed. Spinel was unsure if he was speaking to her or the gems across from them. Possibly both. “Can’t you see she’s nervous?”

”Can’t she speak for herself?” Amethyst shot back, moving forwards. Spinel shut her eyes tightly, fighting off nervous tears. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl absconded, reaching for Amethyst’s arm. The purple gem waved her off, coming to a stop in front of a downtrodden and most certainly Not trembling Spinel with fire in her eyes. 

“Steven trusts you, so I’ll give you a chance, but if you hurt him I’ll show you what the Crystal Gems are made of.” Amethyst jabbed a finger at Spinel’s chest, narrowly missing her perfectly cut gem. With that, the purple gem retreated her room to do who knows what. 

“Should we...” Pearl started. 

“No,” Steven sighed, hand finally slipping off Spinel’s shoulder. “Give her some time to cool off. I’ll go show Spinel around.”

For what felt like the billionth time that day, Spinel felt like she was going to fall to pieces at the slightest breeze. Just her being there was enough to set one of Steven’s friends off- she wasn’t good enough, as usual. Here she was, thinking she could just barge in with no problems. 

The phantom feeling of vines creeping around her feet, weighing her down indefinitely, began to writhe at the edge of her awareness. 

“No, you should stay here.” Garnet began, walking forwards and placing one of her palms on Spinel’s head, ruffling her hair gently. “I’ll show her around. You be here, for Amethyst.” 

“Are you sure?” Steven looked like he was on the verge of laughing - was her face really that red?! But he also looked...stressed.

“Just move along! You all promised the house to me today, Sheena is coming over later.” Pearl fussed, making shooing motions with her hands. Right, Steven hand told her about Sheena on their way back - she was a woman with Pink hair, curiously unnatural to humans. Apparently they’d been calling her Mystery Girl until Pearl finally worked up the nerve to call the number she’d been handed, just like Sheena from some song Steven’s dad apparently spoke very highly of.

”Let’s go, then.” Garnet beckoned, walking out of the screen door without any further notice. Spinel looked to Steven for confirmation. He nodded, giving her a thumbs up and an easy smile. Spinel smiled - though it appeared more pained than anything - and she swallowed what little of her nerves she could and ran after Garnet. 

The gem in question was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, visor glinting knowingly. 

“I’m taking you to the lighthouse first.” Garnet announced. From what Spinel understood, Garnet was blunt, and a gem of few words - not as wild and naive as she had been when Spinel spent time with her as their younger selves. 

Halfway up the hill Spinel realized she had spaced out. Garnet payed no mind. 

This was the hill she’d punctured her drill with. 

“Steven put a lot of effort into regrowing everything.” Garnet shared, her gait unfaltering as Spinel’s steps stuttered over what was apparently freshly healed grass.

“I-“ 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Let me show you something.” Garnet beckoned, holding out her hand. Spinel moved to take it, but hesitated. After a moment, she grasped the fusion’s wrist. Spinel was pulled forwards and then spun around all in one swift movement, and suddenly all of Beach City was filling up her gaze. 

“This is the place we’ve fought to protect since the beginning. Not just this city, but the earth as well. I cannot explain why Rose left you behind - she made many mistakes, but I’d like you to understand why this place means so much to us.” Garnet began. Spinel couldn’t look away from the bustling town, but shivers ran over her skin like racing ants. 

“What do you see?” 

“I see people.” Spinel replied, looking up at Garnet. The fusion brought up her free hand to push Spinel’s cheek back towards the town without looking down at her. 

“Look closer.” Garnet compelled. 

“There’s also...animals? And plants, the beach.” Spinel offered, curious and unsure. The waves shifting sand behind them created a subtle melody around them in time with the wind brushing through flower petals, and birds chirping over the sea. Noise- Spinel hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it. The garden was ever so quiet. The palace had been as well. 

“What are they doing?” 

“I don’t know!” Spinel huffed, frustration itching at her temples. “They’re just walking around and talking. They’re all so busy.” 

“But do you know what else they’re doing?” Garnet asked, her hand falling from Spinel’s head. She almost missed the contact. Almost. 

“What?” 

“Changing. They’re changing and growing with every second. That’s what made us think the creatures on this planet were so amazing - the ability to _change_. But they’re not the only ones, Gems, Gems can change too.” Garnet continued, raising the hand that wasn’t still wrapped around Spinel’s wrist to gesture at their surroundings in a wide, sweeping motion. Spinel barely repressed a flinch. 

Finally, Garnet looked at her. “Spinel. Do you want to change?” 

“I’m not sure I can.” Spinel grumbled, face heating up. Like she’d told Steven, it seemed when Spinel changed, she changed for the worse. 

“Would you try, if you could?” Garnet employed. 

Spinel hugged herself. “I think so.” 


	2. Someday, Somewhere, Somehow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet shows Spinel around the rebuilt Beach City.

Looking at the cracks beneath her feet, filled in with a much darker cement than the rest of the road, Spinel wondered how the Beach City she’d left behind and the Beach City she’d come back to were one and the same. Something Spinel was finding out quickly was she had no skill at being closed off without Steven to hide behind. After their talk on the hill, Garnet had kept her word and begun showing Spinel around the newly rebuilt Beach City. All the rigid cracks in the streets once fuming and pulsing with pink bio-poison had been filled in, houses rebuilt, and businesses back in, well, business.

“How’d you do all this so fast?” She wondered finally as they walked towards the colorful gates of the peer overseeing the water.

“Everyone worked together. It took all of us to get us this far.” Garnet replied slowly. Right, Spinel thought, the mini home-world.

When they arrived at the Amusement Park Spinel was thoroughly enchanted in a matter of seconds. The sound of shrieking humans and the wails of their infants wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, but the abundance of colors and games was most certainly high up on the list.

“What is that?” Spinel halted with a sense of urgency, pointing up at the giant metal beast hurling people through the air, loosely tied to their seats by bars. The cart rattled and clacked against its tracks, each clink like metaphorical church bells to her ears.

“A rollercoaster,” Garnet replied from where she stood. The fusion had stopped just as Spinel had, as if she’d seen it coming. “Humans ride them for fun.”  
“Can...we...ride it?” Spinel breathed, stars in her eyes. She was practically vibrating with excitement - it looked like fun. Wait, hadn’t she done this while she was Rejuvenated? Nonetheless, it looked like a Time.

Garnet was already pulling tickets from one of her gems. “Sure.”

The next thing she knew a tired-looking...teenager? That sounded right, was buckling them into the seat, unfazed by their technicolor customers. Spinel was bouncing up and down in her seat, unable to contain herself, gloved hands wrapped tight enough around the bar to make it groan. Garnet already looked just a bit too stoic to not be uneasy.

“Have you done this before?” Spinel asked, eyes owlish. She quickly forgot to be nervous.

“Perhaps.” Was all Garnet had time to say before they were being yanked backward and then shot back from whence they came by the metal carts. Spinel was shrieking, her eyes watering from the wind.

“This is awesome!”

When they finally slowed to a halt, Spinel was dizzy with laughter and looking at the park with new eyes.

“Come see this.” Spinel tore her eyes from the crowd just in time to see Garnet beginning to walk away after her beckon. Spinel chased after her, unreasonably scared about losing the fusion in the crowd. She was a head taller than most everyone else here, but Spinel most certainly was not. Well then again, she could be...best to just not get lost in the first place.

Fuzzy creatures filled her vision as they neared a structure labeled ‘Can Bowling’, where human children threw small balls at what were most likely cans. Most of their few hits resulted with sparse success.

Were children really this weak? The cans didn’t look very heavy. “Why aren’t the cans falling?”

“It’s probably rigged,” Garnet stated, still not looking at Spinel. “Why don’t you give it a try?”  
Spinel narrowed her eyes. “I think I will.”

With a few pieces of parchment exchanged between Garnet and the vendor, Spinel suddenly had an armful of spheres (ping pongs?). The pink gem slid into what was undeniably an offensive stance, and the vendor backed away. One arm stretched behind her, a few spring-like curves curling into shape for a little extra punch. In the blink of an eye, the cans had been decimated - only the bottoms that had been superglued to the wood left behind. A small hole smoked in the far wall of the booth, the ball nowhere in sight.

“Please leave.” The vendor gulped. Spinel opened her mouth to argue, but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder and the smaller gem fell quiet. Garnet held out her palm. The vendor’s own shaking hands dropped one of the fuzzy creatures into Garnet’s grasp, and she led them away.

“The nerve!” Spinel fumed, “Rigging a game - what’s the point?!”  
Over her shoulder, she watched in disgruntled fury as the man nailed a rushed sign detailing ‘NO GEMS’ to the post next to the table in front of the game.

“It happens to the best of us,” Garnet reassured her.

The walk to the arcade was a quiet one and Spinel’s hands itched the whole time to reach for Garnet’s like she would when following <strike>Pink</strike> Steven. Instead, she fidgeted with the newly named ‘stuffed animal’, Purple. Garnet appeared to be on a mission, and all the passerby made way for the towering fusion without exception; Spinel in her wake. Their new destination was much less flashy than the amusement park, but she resigned to be less judgemental after the rollercoaster. There was no way she wouldn’t find a way back there at some point in the future. The unimpressive walls of the Arcade neared, and the tinted door easily yielded to Garnet’s push.

“That’s a pull door…” A tall man quietly bemoaned. Spinel vaguely recognized him, and the - Skee Ball! Yes, this place was going to suit her well.

“This way.” Garnet beckoned before Spinel could ask where they were starting. A machine with vaguely reddish-brown...hams? Hams, as they were labeled, spouted off a mechanical speach about how to play. Did they trap someone inside the machine?! Wait - they did that on homeworld, too.

"Meat...Beat...Mania?” Spinel quirked her head to the side, intrigued. Garnet handed her a ham, setting Purple on the floor. With a token (where had it come from? Her gem again?) pushed into a slot and settings selected, they were off. Spinel quickly caught up - it was pretty straightforward; the player had to whack the hams in the directions displayed on the screen.

As it sped up, Spinel realized her mistake in challenging GAR, the dominating player on the board. Soon enough she was panting and frantic - how was Garnet beating her? Games were Spinel’s _thing!_

Somehow, the loss didn’t feel too much like losing, as she lay panting on the geometrically patterned carpet. The games around them casting all sorts of colors on the fusion’s colorful form, and sounds bounced around like a loose zero-gravity ball in a small room. The disorder of everything left Spinel in a daze; it was nothing like the ga- like homeworld.

Garnet finally broke her laser focus a few minutes later when there were no more levels to beat, and the game was literally smoking.  
“How-“ Spinel struggled to catch her breath, which was saying something since most Gems could perform musical numbers while fighting for their lives, “Are you so good at this game?”

Garnet only smiled. Spinel would have to ask Steven for context later. On their way out with Purple in tow, she missed the looks of curiosity from Beach City’s locals following them out of the door.

Next was Vidalia’s garage. It was more confusing than anything but also...interesting. The images - paintings? - mostly depicted Amethyst in various forms, most recognizably her younger, shorter-haired self. Spinel had politely declined a rendition of her own manifestation.

“Are you sure?” Vidalia asked, hands on her hips, “I haven’t painted in so long, and you’re pretty interesting.”

“I’m...fine, thank you.” Spinel shrugged, looking anywhere but at the painter, or Garnet.

“You should take her up on it sometime.” Garnet hummed, breaking the awkward silence. Somehow, Spinel felt like she was intruding on Amethyst’s space. She knew people, and gems, weren’t considered property anymore - but it was a hard habit to break. She was a toy, and always has been, and now everything was changing.

They left not much after that when Spinel accidentally destroyed a paint bottle when she gripped it too hard, but Vedalia only looked upon her ruined creation, one of many paintings of Amethyst, now splattered with canary yellow (as the bottle had declared) with amusement and a new sense of appreciation.

“I like it,” Vidalia claimed. Spinel resisted the urge to start fussing with her pigtails, unsoothed. Garnet pushed her through the garage’s curtains in a hurry before she could destroy anything else.

Meeting the small human outside the garage, Onion, had been mildly disconcerting but Spinel smiled anyways - enchanted by his earthly ways.  
When Onion handed her a sphere with a tiny human trapped inside, and Spinel balked.

“Why isn’t it moving?!” She whispered urgently to Garnet, who paused for a moment to take in her startled gaze.

The fusion stifled a grin, correcting her gently. “It’s not real.”

Spinel frowned, squinting down at the small figure. It looked pretty real to her.

“It’s like one of the prizes. Those weren’t alive, either.”

“It’s DEAD?!” Spinel shrieked, throwing Purple across the street.

Onion quickly reclaimed the small figure and scampered away. Purple sat forlornly on the sidewalk, but its misery only earned a suspicious side-eye from Spinel as they hurried along.

(Garnet politely didn’t mention how Spinel lost herself for a moment when they neared a flower shop, and politely steered their tour elsewhere.) She really was beginning to see why they loved this place so much - things were always happening, and she adored it. The movie theater made the least sense to her, though, and Spinel was endlessly confused by the film, Aladdin, and how the giant blue figure could magically grant wishes.

“Why only three?” She asked Garnet, only to be sent a silent shushing gesture. “And where is his gem? Humans aren’t blue, are they?”

“SHHH!” Glared one of the humans in the rows in front of them. Spinel narrowed her eyes.

“Just watch, I’ll explain it later.” Garnet eased. Spinel remained unconvinced but sat dutifully through the rest of the film with minimal interruptions. Afterward, though, was a completely different story.

“But how did they trap the characters into the screen if they don’t have any Pearls?” Spinel argued, reaching for Garnet’s wrist as she speed-walked away from the angry crowd exiting the theater behind them. “And how did they make the carpet fly? Certainly humans aren’t that advanced. Garnet!”

Garnet walked faster, pulling Spinel along with her. The smaller gem had to elongate her legs to keep up, but she continued to blabber on about how humans made No Sense.

  
“Can we go get Purple? I don’t want it to have to wait for us…” Spinel trailed off midway through their walk. Garnet nodded knowingly, and they retraced their steps to Vidalia’s house. The dirtied purple bear sat where she had left it, and Spinel hurriedly retrieved in from the sidewalk, whispering hushed apologies into its already worn fur.  
Their walk continued.

  
As the sun began to fall beneath the ocean’s waves, Garnet concluded their tour in the sands in front of the temple.

“I think I get it now,” Spinel started, drawing senseless swirls in the sand. The grains against her back was a welcome difference from the slab provided in her room in the Palace. Bits of it stuck to her hair and clung to her arms, but with the sound of the waves caressing the shoreline, it didn’t seem so bad. It wasn’t deathly silent like the ga- like the palace.

“Get what?” Garnet implored. Spinel couldn’t see her expression from here, Garnet, ever towering, was sitting up instead of lying back in the sand.

“Y’know, change, and stuff.” Spinel’s eyes drifted to the stone hand protruding from the beach a ways down the shore from them. She lifted her palm down mime holding it from afar.

“It’s like...the sand? They leave their footprints, and the waves wash it away, but it doesn’t matter because they still remember making them?” Spinel raised her palms in a shrug. “Because nothing we did today really affected anything, but we still did it because it was fun. And, I think, to learn something?”

“You’re getting there.” Garnet turned her head to smile at Spinel, lips just barely quirked towards the sky. “Learning and growing, that’s what’s so beautiful about this planet.”

“Yeah,” Spinel agreed in a sigh, her eyes drifting shut. “...It is pretty beautiful.”

“Now, explain the movies!”

  
Garnet sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird side-scrolling effect with the art, but I hope you enjoyed! hmu @g.l.owstick on IG if you wanna :)
> 
> Edit: Check out this amazing art by Cillizer on instagram?? It's so cute!!
> 
>   



	3. Last one out of Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Spinel finish their moonlight talk, Spinel discovers sleep, and Pearl accidentally adopts a certain pink gem.

The tide grew as the sun and their conversations shrank, dousing the beach in only the moon’s unearthly light. The water was almost up to Garnet’s feet, and the sand crabs were scuttling from beneath the sand to go on their nightly excursions now that the birds had returned to their nests. The ocean’s melody washed over the fusion, and she looked back to see how her little companion was faring. 

Spinel was fast asleep, with one hand rested over her gem and the other was splayed out in the sand, interrupting the patterns she’d drawn so carefully into the shore. Her breaths were soft, and she appeared peaceful. The dark lines running down her cheeks and the slight furrow of Spinel’s brow made Garnet reconsider - maybe solemn was a better word. Internally, Ruby and Sapphire whispered sweet reassurances to themselves that they would do everything they could to help this gem regain what she had lost. 

Garnet still remembered her time under the rejuvenator’s effects, and she bet the other gems did too - based on the underlying tension in the beach house. 

Enough pondering, for now, she decided. Her hands slid easily under the pink gem’s back and legs, and Spinel only barely stirred. Out in the cold night air probably wasn’t the most ideal place to sleep, and this was probably Spinel’s first time - being around so much after 6,000 years of solitude had to be a jarring change - and Garnet wanted to make it a good experience. It was primarily an earth one, after all.

She did her best to not jostle Spinel too much on her way up the creaking wooden stairs, but the screen door was an almost insurmountable foe. After a minute of wrestling with the handle and sticking her foot in between the door and wall - mostly coordinated by Sapphire, as Ruby quickly lost patience - they were finally inside. But where to set her down? The couch was the most immediate and probably most reasonable option - if she slept through the night, Spinel would wake to the other Gems in the kitchen. If she didn’t, Steven and the rest of the temple were right there. Couch it was. 

Garnet set her down ever so gently, unable to resist a quiet snort of amusement as a pigtail flopped over Spinel’s face. One of her arms, the one hanging off the couch, was losing its consistency - drooping across the floor like a loose slinky. It was certainly a sight, but Garnet was careful not to linger much longer than it took to throw a blanket over the tiny gem and double-check the room for anything she might’ve missed. Should she hide the tiny houseplant in the windowsill, or was that overkill? 

Something shifted behind her. Garnet turned around, but Spinel was still asleep, curled into the blanket in a mess that would certainly be interesting to see her untangled from. The fusion stepped forward to pat Spinel’s head one last time - no one was there to see her indulge but herself - and retreated to her room. 

—

The warmth around her ebbed and flowed with the ocean’s pulsing, filling Spinel’s hazy mind with comfort. All around her was suddenly soft and plush - but the warmth was gone. 

“Don’...leave...” She murmured. 

The warmth returned briefly to pat her gently on the head, and with its departure so went her conciseness. All was quiet but the restless waves. 

Hours passed like the drifting constellations in the garden. 

Wait, the-? Spinel shot upright. Darkness squeezed the air from her body and the stars were gone gone gone but- a ceiling? 

She stood on shaking legs, startled pink eyes darting to and fro to just try and understand where she was. Her feet brought her up the stairs and- Steven. Why wasn’t he moving?!

“Steven?” She started, reaching out to touch his arm; stopping a few inches short. The boy didn’t budge, and she began to panic. Had Steven somehow died? What was wrong with him? Where was Garnet?! 

“Steven!” She repeated, more frantically. The boy shifted but didn’t respond. Spinel brought her hand to her lips, teeth grinding anxiously. What should she do what should she- 

A light lit up the house. Spinel turned, fear in her eyes, as the room in the back of the temple opened to reveal the looming silhouette of...Garnet!

“Oh, Stars- Garnet! Steven’s noh’ doin’ anythin’!” Spinel blabbered, her words running together and enunciations stronger than usual. Garnet walked calmly up the stairs and picked Spinel up by the armpits. She quieted, mostly out of confusion, gaze flitting from Steven’s motionless form to the fusion, and back. Garnet marched outside, setting Spinel down on the wooden stairs leading to the sand. 

“Why aren’ we-” Spinel started as Garnet sat.

“Spinel.” The fusion interrupted. Spinel wrung her hands. 

“Steven is sleeping. I should’ve explained this before.” She pushed her visor up her nose. “It’s something humans do - he could explain this better. They need to...recharge, after doing things all day.” 

“Recharge?” Spinel considered, brows furrowing. “Like a battery?”

“Sure,” Garnet affirmed. “You did it, earlier.”

“I did?!” Spinel blinked. Was that what the - the nothingness had been? The blank spot between the beach and the...couch, was it? Garnet nodded. 

“How do ya’ always know when ta’ show up?” Spinel asked, ever grateful for the fusion’s calming presence.

“Future Vision,” Garnet replied simply.

“Oh, Wow!” 

—

The quiet clatter of the kitchen drew Steven from his slumber, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He may be sixteen, but blanket capes never grew old. He yawned and slid out of bed, seagulls cawing faintly, and the waves forming a pleasant static. It was a perfect picture morning, which, in hindsight, should’ve been his first warning. Then he tripped. 

“WHOAH-!” “E’owch!” 

Steven paused. That voice was familiar… he pushed himself up from the floor, only to see… 

“Spinel?!” Steven asked, incredulous. What was she doing on his floor?! Spinel seemed to be having similar thoughts, hurriedly standing and brushing herself off. Steven tried not to look accusational, but tripping over someone first thing in the morning wasn’t exactly a good example of getting off on the right foot. Or should he say waking up on the right side of the bed? Spinel opened her mouth to supposedly explain herself but was swiftly cut off before she could begin.

“What’s she doing up there?!” Amethyst’s voice cut through the awkward pause. Steven’s shoulders drooped and his good mood began to wilt - it was going to be a long morning.

Pearl was next, drawled words dripping in sarcasm, albeit still friendly. “Ladies, you’re all beautiful. Steven, come get your breakfast. And, Spinel…” 

“Do you want to try some..?” Steven asked tentatively for Pearl as he turned to face the pink gem. Was she blushing, or was Spinel usually that red? Steven couldn’t tell. Sheena chuckled quietly in the background.

Amethyst looked about ready to burst when Steven turned around. He was so, so very tired of playing mediator for gems who couldn’t just talk to each other - but as he’d said to Spinel all those months ago, his work was never going to be done. 

Garnet warped in, dripping with water, and seaweed clinging to her hair. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“F-Foh’ what?” Spinel finally spoke up. 

“Breakfast.” Garnet caught two pieces of toast from the toaster right as they flew out, and slapped them straight onto the counter. Pearl made a face, but Sheena only laughed, holding up a hand to cover her smile. Amethyst visibly resigned herself to behaving at least a _ little _ better with a non-so-gentle tug on a chair. 

Steven walked down the stairs and Spinel followed hesitantly. He could feel the awkwardness coming off of her in rolling waves from several feet away. This...probably wasn’t a good start to day-two for her, either. 

__

If anyone had told Spinel there was a point where she’d feel more nervous on Earth than her first introduction to the Crystal Gems (which she was right to be concerned about! They had brandished weapons at her appearance, even with Steven advocating for her) she never would’ve believed them, but here she was. Why couldn’t she have just- urgh! 

“It’s alright,” Steven whispered to her, “Pearl used to do the same thing.” 

  
Spinel wheezed, unable to suppress a grin. She was made for laughter! “She did _what_?”

The tension was broken. Pearl stood, incredulous, and waving her hands about. “Don’t tell her that! Sheena, close your ears!” 

“Ears don’t close, Pearl.” Sheena chuckled, but she looked even more enamored than before. Amethyst stood to leave, and Spinel’s grin shrank, but Garnet stilled the purple gem with a look. Spinel felt for her, Garnet’s looks were intense. 

“We were just about to leave, anyway.” Pearl huffed, “If you’ve all had your fun, we’ll be going.”  
It was true, Spinel observed, the circle - plate? In front of Sheena was empty. 

“Why don’t we take her with us?” Sheena asked Pearl, who’s expression quickly changed from embarrassed to taken aback. 

“What?” “For real?” Pearl and Spinel asked at the same time, equally baffled. 

“Yeah, we can take her to the concert. You ever had human food, Pinky?” Sheena directed her next query to Spinel. She flinched. 

“It’s...Spinel.” She replied slowly, trying to hide the tremor in her fingers at one of many sweet nicknames she had for Pink, before. “I don’ know?” 

She really didn’t. Aside from the most obvious parts, her memory of her reset was foggy at best and completely blank at worst. Maybe...hadn’t she had a donut when they were looking for Amethyst? Spinel’s gaze drifted to the purple gem, who stared back at her with intensity, not at all hindered by the curtain of white bangs over one eye. Spinel looked away. 

“We don’t have enough tickets!” Pearl protested.

“It’s free, Pearl.” Sheena reminded her, flashing the screen of the rectangle in her hand towards Pearl’s face; the artificial light reflecting against her gem. Did it have information on it or something? 

“You- You don’ have ta’, I can stay with- with Garnet-” Spinel shifted minimally towards the warp, ready to make a break for it. She missed Sheena giving Pearl a pleading look, imitating Spinel’s pigtails with her hands and making sad eyes. 

“Fine.” Pearl sighed. “Come on, Spinel, let’s show you what a motorcycle is.” 

With a final confirmation glance at Garnet - who’d been standing at the counter silently since her abrupt arrival. The fusion crunched loudly on the plain, burnt, bread. Then Spinel was being tugged out of the door (these gems really enjoyed dragging her around, huh) by Sheena - a head full of pink hair right in her face. Her breath caught. 

She was back in their garden. 

Pink Diamond was walking away. Her back was turned. 

Spinel followed. 

Sheena - Pink? - Pink turned. 

“Spinel?”

“_ Here, in the garden..” The feeling of everything closing in. _

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“_ Let’s play a game. I’ll show you how it’s done.” It had been building up since the palace. The Pearls were wonderful, but… _

“Give her some space!”

_ “I don’t want to play anymore.” She wasn’t good enough. Why else would she have been left behind? _

_ “Spinel, this isn’t a game!” The pink, poisonous light of the injector tinted her vision red. Or was that just her - the anger, the jealousy, the fear of being left behind again even as she pushed everyone away? _

“Spinel, you need to calm down. Where are you?” _ Was that Garnet? How had she gotten up here? Where _ was _ here? The vines crept ever closer, and the stars stared down uncaringly; the atmosphere lit green with an omen of impending catastrophe. _

“You’re in the Temple, on Earth.” The voice corrected. 

Was she? Somehow, Spinel knew the answer was _yes._ _‘But is that a good thing?’ _A sickly voice in the back of her head asked. ‘_After everything you’ve done, they’ll put you right back where you came from.’ _

“You’re not alone.” Another voice pleaded - so very familiar. Steven? 

Spinel remembered how to breathe - unnecessary, but comforting - and with air came the rest of her senses. Garnet’s passive expression grounded her, and Spinel brought her hands to her face for a moment. With a heavy sigh, Spinel felt the tension in the room drop like a curtain cut from its bearings. 

“Are you alright?” It was Sheena, stepping closer. “You don’t have to come with us - I’m sorry if I went too fast.” 

“It’s not that,” Spinel mumbled, miserable with herself. “Following - watching her- you, watching ya’ leave…” 

Sheena’s lips formed a silent ‘o’. 

“M’ sorry, can I still come?” Spinel asked quietly, trying to keep the tremble from her voice - suddenly drained from her...whatever had just happened. Sitting around and doing nothing sounded worse than going wherever Sheena and Pearl had planned, if she was still welcome. 

“Of course!” Pearl affirmed, suddenly...protective? Why would Pearl be protective? Steven smiled knowingly. 

“Just like with Connie.” He whispered to Garnet. Was that...no, Spinel wasn’t sure what a Connie was. Amethyst’s lip curled. 

“We don’t want to miss anything - are you two ready?” Pearl continued, straightening her jacket. Spinel nodded - she wanted out of the Beach House. Out of Beach City. Not forever, just...long enough to adjust a bit. ‘_ But if you leave, won’t they forget about you? _’

“Let’s go!” 

Spinel missed the looks of concern following them through the door.

__

Riding a motorcycle, as it turned out, was quickly becoming one of her favorite things about this planet. Just like the roller coasters in Fun-Land, it was a form of human entertainment at the risk of sudden bodily harm! Pearl tried to explain that it was a form of transportation - but that couldn’t be true; that’s what warps were for!

“Yeah-ha-ha!” Spinel cheered, the wind whipping her ponytails around wildly. She had refused to wear a helmet, and Sheena quickly gave in as Pearl wouldn’t, either. Having something artificial on her form would be so clingy and constricting! Why would anyone need ‘clothes’ when they could just project light formations to suit their needs? 

The answer was horrifying, and Spinel wished she hadn’t ever asked. Thankfully she was on the back of Pearl’s motorcycle and not Sheena’s, and had time to distance herself from the not made of hard-light human. Pearl was laughing the whole time. 

“So, have you been to a concert before?” Pearl asked over the wind - very nearly shouting. Spinel shook her head. Ah, wait - Pearl wouldn’t be able to see her. 

“No!” She shouted back, brushing a stray hair from her eyes. Wait, hadn’t she gone to see...Sad Killer? Sadistic Killer? Something like that, with Steven? 

“Well, maybe!” She corrected. Something inside the motorcycle whirred and clicked as Peal shifted her foot and gripped a lever, the wind pressure dwindling. Sheena, up ahead, was slowing down as well as they approached a structure labeled ‘GAS $2.39’. 

“What’s this?” Spinel leaned back and tilted to the side to see around the gem in front of her. 

“It’s a gas station,” Pearl informed studiously, pulling her machine to one of the big boxes. “We use them to fuel our vehicles.”

“Whaaat’s that?” Spinel blinked, pointing at the box. Pearl leaned the ‘vehicle’ to the side and slid off, and Spinel followed suit. It wobbled precariously, but the stand held steady. 

“It’s a gas pump.” Pearl hummed, clearly pleased to be able to teach. A few wars of green parchment were subtracted from her gem, and Spinel watched curiously as the ‘gas pump’ ate them. 

Spinel tapped the box experimentally. “So, ya’ feed it an' it fuels your bike?” 

“Sort of.” Sheena chuckled from where she, too, was dismounting - hair ruffled from the stuffy looking helmet. 

“Inn’eresting.” Spinel stared it down, suspicious. True to Pearl’s word the ‘pumps’ on the machine fed the motorcycles, who’s gas gauges steadily rose. 

“Wait until you see a T.V.,” Pearl huffed, but her expression was nostalgic. 

“We’re almost there, I’m sure there’ll be a T.V. at the house party. Just hurry up so we can get dancing!” Sheena clicked her pump back into place. 

“You’re the one who had us wait for everyone in the first place!” Pearl argued good-naturedly, the pair stepping closer together. Sheena punched - no, it was more of a tap? - tapped Pearl on the arm with her fist, pouting sourly. Spinel put her hands on her hips and squinted with a grin - it was easy to see what was going on here. 

Sheena’s pout resolved into a goofy smile and she leaned forward to give Pearl a peck on the lips, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Spinel couldn’t resist the urge to clap. 

“D’aaaw!”

“Let’s get moving,” Pearl flushed, but her returned smile spoke much louder than her tone. 

Somehow they finally ended up back on the road, and after what couldn’t have been more than an hour of the scenery rushing by, the sun was a little past halfway on its journey through the sky. They were slowing down again, and little human colonies - houses? - were suddenly everywhere. A small creature, fuzzy and brown, leaped against the fence containing and let out several loud noises.

“What’s that?” Spinel asked a bit too loud, now that the wind had died down. Pearl turned her head to see where the pink gem was pointing and chuckled. 

“It’s a dog, Spinel. They’re earth creatures - humans keep them as pets.” 

“The house is right down here!” Sheena shouted over her shoulder. The building she was nearing looked just like all the other ‘houses’, but shining lights created an eerie silhouette effect. It was actually kind of pretty, Spinel decided, as the lights shifted color. A few strums from a guitar could be heard from the driveway, and Pearl clapped. 

“They must be starting to warm up - we’re just in time.” She sidled over to Sheena, peering around the side with her. The gate was open, and a few people could be seen milling about. There were more cars here than the other places Spinel had visited so far - and it wasn’t too hard to figure out why. As they walked around back, an amplifier suddenly boomed to life; making Spinel jump. 

“Welcome to the best night of your life!” Someone’s voice echoed, and the people gathered began to cheer. 

“What’re they doin’?” Spinel hissed to Pearl, tugging on the sleeve of the gem’s jacket. Music began thrumming through the speakers, and Spinel’s eyes found the stage. Outlined by the spotlights was a group of humans with odd noise-makers - wasn’t that one called a guitar? 

“They’re making music!” Sheena cheered, tying her hair up. Her lip ring shone bright - and Spinel realized it had gotten dark, fast - the stars and stage lights casting shadows across the grass. The bass took her by the gem and throttled her form; the chords sweeping her limbs into motion. 

The energy was amazing. Playing the instruments looked like so much fun - maybe someone could teach her about it? Any worries she had about being cast aside were, well, cast aside - Pearl and Sheena never let her out of sight. She didn’t know whether to be grateful or petty about the short leash, but the former seemed like the better choice. Spinel had no idea how she’d handle being alone in a crowd, but right now? 

She’d rather focus on having fun. 

__

Greg was a pretty average guy if owning a car wash and having a son with an alien overlord counted as average. All the craziness had settled into normality; his son brought peace to the universe (except for the occasional gem angry about Rose, but that's another story), healed the earth, and was currently helping form an embassy for the gems. He had no idea how the government hadn’t descended upon them yet - Greg knew for a fact no one paid taxes for the Temple - but he would take it. 

“Yo.” 

“Amethyst?” Greg blinked, turning from the guitar he was tuning. “What’s up?” 

The Purple gem’s posture was slouched, lip curled and brows furrowed. She was glaring at the ground, not at him, but Greg was still worried. Amethyst flopped on the space Greg created in the back of his van, deflating. 

“Is something wrong? Are you and Pearl fighting again? Is there another gem invading?!” Greg didn’t know if he could handle any more world-ending attacks; he was already balding, and the last thing he needed was a headful of gray hair. 

“Everything’s wrong!” Amethyst groaned, laying back with a ‘humph’. “It was all perfect again, and I thought I was over this! But suddenly she’s back like nothing happened, and I can’t stop thinking about- urgh!” 

“Whoah, slow down. Who’s back?” Greg touched her arm in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Amethyst only looked more frustrated. 

“Spinel! Stupid, perfectly-cut Spinel, who can do no wrong! I don’t understand! Even Vidalia likes her - _Vidalia!_ When did she even meet Vidalia?” She thrust her fist against the wall of the van, but it was obvious Amethyst was restraining herself. Greg didn’t know if his van could take a hit from an angry gem at full force, even if she (the van) was a tough beauty. 

“Spinel’s back?” Greg was taken aback, packing away the rest of that for later. He knew Steven was forgiving, but… “That seems a little fast…” 

“Yeah, and now Pearl and her girlfriend are all buddy-buddy with her.” Amethyst sighed, sniffing softly. Was she trying not to cry? “They’re even taking her to their weird house parties!” 

“Do you even like house parties?” Greg asked, confused. 

“That’s not the point!” 

“What is the point?” 

Amethyst paused, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. “I just...I hate that everyone thinks she's _ better _ than me.” 

Now it was Greg’s turn to be angry. “Who said that?” 

“No one! I mean, Pearl - but she didn’t remember anything, and it was just because of the reset, but-!” She shoved her face in her hands, letting out a muffled yell. 

“Have you talked to Pearl about this?” Greg patted her back. He remembered now, what she was talking about. ‘This one is not the best example’...oooh, and complementing Spinel’s gem cut? Wuff, this was going to be a tough one. 

“It’s stupid.” Amethyst sighed. “I don’t want to like, start something.” 

“It’s not stupid if you’re upset about it.” Greg protested, “I’m not going to pressure you into anything, but maybe consider it? I know Pearl wouldn’t like you being upset.” 

“Maybe…” Amethyst agreed, gaze distant. It was up to her from here, Greg thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part in the temple was so awkward to write?? hope this chapter wasn't awful and thanks to Sarah for pre-reading some of this chapter!! most of the new york accent stuff i got from [here](https://blogs.transparent.com/english/how-to-talk-i-mean-tawlk-like-a-new-yorker/)
> 
> Edit: y’all look [what i made](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2XhF_XJzzp/?igshid=g2xn9dbifdc9)


	4. Camp Pining Hearts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel visits Little Homeworld & there's finally an explanation for the crazy death drill. Spinel's mom count rises to 7.

The night Spinel got home from the concert was more of a morning than anything, the distant stars fading from the atmosphere's view as the sun came to wash the earth in heat and UV radiation. It felt wonderful on her gem, after so long under only the night’s sky - the garden wasn’t in any particular star’s orbit, and thusly Spinel hadn’t had many chances for...sun-rises? She was intent on visually consuming as many of these as she could while on the foreign planet. 

More notably, she was getting droopy again. The monotony of passing corn fields and the humming of the motorcycle’s motor was making her eyes subordinate Spinel’s will to stay awake, but Pearl didn’t seem to notice; only acknowledging her when Spinel shifted her arms to wrap around the Pearl’s waist more securely, forehead pressed against her shoulder. 

“We’re almost in Beach City, don’t fall off the motorcycle just yet.” Pearl nudged her with an elbow, making the bike drift to the right for an abrupt moment. 

“Maybe we should stop somewhere?” Sheena shouted over the wind, “I don’t want you - or me - falling asleep on the road.” 

Spinel vaguely agreed into Pearl’s back. Somewhere in her sleep addled mind a voice pettily resented this new Earth disease - tiredness - and regretted indulging in it on the first night. Her form was becoming used to the resting periods, which was not shaping well for her stamina. 

“The Barn- Little Homeworld _ is _ closer than the temple…” Pearl considered. 

“You could just warp us from there, right?” Sheena yawned, her helmet’s chin strap straining against her jaw. 

Pearl leaned to the side with the bike, taking the exit they were conveniently approaching. “Of course.” 

The rest of the ride up was fairly quiet, and Spinel was sure she’d drifted off at least once, as the sky was suddenly, and offensively, brighter. Not to mention they were in the midst of a bunch of buildings - more familiar in design than the ones near the Concert - and gems. Wait, gems?! Spinel jolted in her seat as Pearl gripped the brake, sending her a concerned glance as the arms looped (literally, and several times) tightened. 

“Welcome to Little Homeworld.” Pearl intoned, disentangling herself from Spinel’s grip as she slipped off the motorcycle. Sheena’s motor dulled in volume as she pulled up behind them, and it was relatively quiet, for a growing town full of gems. 

“Um…” Spinel bit her lip, hesitant to leave the safety of her perch on the motorcycle. “Am I...ah, okay ta’ be here?” 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Sheena’s voice caused her to jump. The pink haired woman stepped in front of her, standing next to Pearl. 

“Well, the last time I was it didn’ go so swell…” Spinel admitted. 

A shape loomed over Spinel from behind, swathing Sheena, Pearl, and herself in shade. “Well, well, well.” 

Spinel froze, only able to turn her head to face the figure after a reassuring glance from Pearl, who appeared pleased to see the figure. Sheena looked vaguely disconcerted, and maybe a bit concerned? Why would she be concerned - surely she wasn’t afraid for Spinel...ah, Pearl. Probably worried about Pearl. 

“You’re back pretty soon.” Bismuth grinned- wait, _ grinned _? 

A rough hand was slapping her back and Spinel teetered forwards with a squeak closely resembling a rubber chicken’s shriek. Pearl and Spinel caught her by the arms on her way down, and Spinel turned to face Bismuth with their hands lingering on her elastic limbs. 

“Um, it’s good to be back?” Spinel tried to smile, but it came out as a very toothy grimace. She was miles from the sleep-addled state from before. 

“Man! We gotta show you around,” Bismuth began, clapping her hands together in the form of a court gavel. “Wait until Peri ‘n Lapis find out you’re back! Well, maybe not Lapis, but…” 

Spinel found herself lost in thought as Bismuth continued. Why was this gem being so friendly? She knew Steven was forgiving, and by extent his family (apparently), but this gem owed her nothing. And now Bismuth was going to...show her around? After Spinel had destroyed her scaffding? (No, it wasn’t scaffding - scaff folding? The support beams, you get the point!) 

“Well, if you’re settled…” Pearl trailed off, looking over to Sheena. “Some of us do need sleep, so I should be escorting Sheena back to the temple.” 

Spinel wanted to protest, but she found herself frozen once more by nervous energy. The buildings drew closer as it clenched around her gem with a suffocating possessiveness, just like the vines - climbing up her feet, consuming her legs and drawing ever closer to- 

The warp lit up. 

“Garnet?” Pearl was suitably confused, her grip subtly tightening on Spinel’s arm. 

“Saw there was going to be a tour.” Garnet answered vaguely. Spinel couldn’t bring herself to mind the cryptic phrasing, more grateful than anything else. 

“Garnet!” Bismuth exclaimed with a grin. “I don’t think you’ve seen all the new changes, either!”

“I see everything.” Garnet corrected. Spinel couldn’t help but snicker, but shrunk back into herself when Bismuth’s gaze returned to her. 

“Let’s...get going then!” Bismuth pumped her now-hand-shaped fist in the air, undeterred. 

The gravel dust under their feet stirred as the trio (quartet? Spinel still wasn’t sure whether to count Garnet as one or two. She’d have to ask.) progressed, pausing to say their goodbyes to a drooping Sheena and harried Pearl. The bustle of unfamiliar gems around them reminded Spinel of her and Garnet’s day around Beach City. 

That’d been a tour, too - she could just think of it like that!

“So, this is going to be our main power source,” Bismuth explained, bringing a halt to Spinel’s bouncing steps as she paused to gesture at one of the structures. “Most of the buildings have solar panels, but the windmill is helpful as well. It’s actually got some crazy power storage in there in case the sun goes out, or something.” 

“Snowstorms.” Garnet clarified at Spinel’s horrified expression. “The sun won’t go out for many eras. Snow can cover the solar panels.” 

“You’re chatty today.” Bismuth huffed good-naturedly. Their walk continued with Bismuth pointing things out, and even one gem with horn-like protrusions from her body stopped to chat for a moment. Spinel was definitely not hiding behind Garnet. 

“BISMUTH!” 

Another gem? Spinel looked past the distorted quartz soldier to see…a green figure hurtling towards her?! Spinel was inches away from being barrelled over when the green blur was halted by Garnet’s all-encompassing hands, picked up from the ground with what appeared to be practiced ease. 

“Garnet! Release me, there’s an enemy gem right behind you!” The green gem shrieked, kicking her legs uselessly. 

“Peridot! We’re giving her the tour- don’t-” Bismuth absconded, but before she could finish, another shape was descending upon them. 

“I told you she wasn’t attacking anybody.” The blue gem who’d landed inches away from a now cowering Spinel glared at the green one. A...Lapis Lazuli?! What was she doing on Earth? Surely the diamonds wouldn’t give up such a precious resource so easil- 

Oh, right. The whole thing with...Pink. 

“Still! What if she had Garnet and Bismuth brainwashed, or something?!” The green gem whined. Why couldn’t Spinel figure out what she was? 

“Are you brainwashed?” The Lapis asked in a deadpan. Bismuth shook her head, raising her hands in the universal ‘I surrender!’ gesture. Garnet only stared. 

“That’s exactly what a brainwashed gem would say!” The green gem protested, pounding one of her fists on Garnet’s gauntlets. 

“Cool it, Peridot-” 

“_ Peridot?” _ Spinel couldn’t contain her surprise. “That’s not a Peridot - Peridots are tall, ‘n _ smart.” _

“HEY!” The ‘Peridot’ complained, green face growing darker. 

“Dude,” Lapis glared, a hand settled around Peridot’s elevated shoulders. “Not cool.” 

“But-” Spinel protested, but it was her turn in the Gauntlets of Shame. Peridot smirked victoriously as her feet connected with the ground once more, watching as Spinel was picked up by the back of her shirt like one of those small organic creatures. Pink had brought a small family in once, and they’d destroyed a lot of the plants, but having the weird creatures around was interesting while it lasted. The other diamonds hadn’t been happy about the mess, and Spinel remembered that period of loneliness with a bitter clarity. Pink had been thrown into the dark room, again - not nearly as long as other points, though; not as long as- 

“Why are they calling her a Peridot? There’s no way they’ve changed _ that _ much - I’ve seen a Peridot before!” Spinel argued out of frustration, tearing her thoughts away from Pink. Everything was so - everything was _ too different _. The empty corner they’d been settled in was just as unfamiliar as everything else. 

“Spinel, take a deep breath.” Garnet commanded, setting her down. Spinel sank to the ground, back pressed against the nearest wall. Garnet sat down as well after a short moment. 

“Things have changed. Not all of the changes were good for everyone - with fewer resources, newer gems don’t come out the same. New terraformers have only a fraction of the power of Era One gems like Lapis, new Sapphires can only see in short visions, and some gem types come out...smaller.” 

Spinel furrowed her brow, wondering what had happened to the Spinel production line. Had they been considered unnecessary expenses, and disbanded? Vague memories from her emergence brought a touch of melancholy to her gem, laughing and playful gems long forgotten. That was something to consider later. 

“So she really is a Peridot?” Spinel bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. “I should probably go apologize, shouldn’t I?” 

Garnet nodded. The Fusion stood, helping Spinel to her feet, and guided the pink gem back towards the group they’d left behind.

“You two good?” Bismuth raised a brow, hands on her hips. 

“Yeah…” Spinel averted her gaze. “Sorry.” 

“What?” Peridot asked, bewildered. Lapis looked unimpressed. 

“Sorry I called you small, and stupid,” Spinel wrung her hands. She felt like one of the earth babies, being scolded by their makers. It felt like the gems walking past were all staring at her - and they probably were, the quintet was clogging the pathway. The wooden planks slung over a gem’s shoulder suddenly looked much more like a weapon, and wasn’t that anvil just a bit too conveniently close, and the walls just a bit too tall and- 

“Phew, you really have changed.” Bismuth chuckled. The tense atmosphere dissipated, and everyone was back to joking around. 

Changed, huh? 

Spinel guessed she had. 

“How _ did _ you get that injector anyways?” Peridot asked, squinting. A glimmer flickered to life in Spinel’s eyes as she was pulled from thought, her mouth forming a toothy grin - almost predatory excitement. This was certainly a story, and Spinel would do her best to make it an interesting one. Peridot balked. 

“Well, you see…” She began, hands slowly spreading outwards in front of her as if to mime smoothing out the pages of a book, “After I heard Steven’s story, I activated the warp and traveled to the next closest pad, which happened to be a storage area for Pink’s future bio-weapons…

* * *

The crushing weight of loss physical, its presence thick like descending fog. It clogged her eyes with polluted tears, like the blackened, muddied streams of worlds post-colonization, staining her cheeks with permanent lines. They marked her as forgotten, beaten...and _ angry. _ How could she? How could Pink- how could she do that to someone? How could Pink do that to _ Spinel? _

“It’s not _ fair!” _Spinel spat at her reflection in the transmitter’s fizzling screen. It had no reply for her. Be like that, then, Spinel decided - gloved fist destroying the pillar in one refined blow. Chunks of stone scattered across the platform, just like all the others. The pillars around her were in just as sorry a state as Spinel - no one would notice if they got a bit more banged up. She turned on the nearest one, eyeing the vines holding bits of it together with a heated, almost crazed glare. (Hah, almost.) It joined the dust and gravel beneath her feet not much longer after that. 

Spinel broadened her gaze to take in the destruction - searching for some sense of satisfaction past the unending loneliness and desperation. It didn’t help. Seeing this place, left behind, just like her, only made Spinel more furious. The pink gem marched to the warp, back turned on the ruins. There was nothing left for her, here. With the warp tunnel’s lights dazzled her eyes, Spinel swore she could see Pink in her peripherals, looking exactly the same as they day she’d- the day she’d left. However, as she whipped around to confirm, all that appeared was the looming walls of Spinel’s destination. She sneered, trying to ignore the heat gathering in her eyes, the salt on her lips from tears smeared away by her glove. 

She turned. Fleets of ships prepped for colonization sat in waiting, thick layers of dust coating their panels like a second skin. Spinel was confused and vaguely disgusted by the strange sense of kinsmanship she felt at the sight of the dulled pink panels, and moved on quickly. She had to find- 

What did Spinel need to find? She had no purpose. Pink was _ gone _, and she- she had nothing left. Spinel caught her reflection in the window of one of the aircrafts. A stranger stared back at her, just like in the garden, a stranger marked as forgotten by her very skin. Spinel reached up to touch the dark lines, and stopped. She was- she was different. Spinel really had changed - all the time she spent hoping, wishing Pink would return and everything would go back to normal as the seconds dragged on, it was- she wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same. 

And so she stared, taking it all in. 

She stared, unblinking, unmoving, a statue again just like when Pink left her and Spinel _ really _ didn’t want to play anymore and- 

She turned abruptly on her heel, eyes on the floor. 

Walking through the rows of ships left footprints in the dust - had they really sent _ no one _to keep this place in order, even after Pink di- left? Spinel glowered, clenching her fists. The squeak of her shoes was the most irritating noise Spinel had ever heard - echoing throughout the chamber contrarily to the solemn silence. 

“You’re just like me, huh.” Spinel wondered to the fleet. “Stuck in the dark, forgotten, _ alone _.” 

Her voice was raspier now, probably because she hadn’t moved for 6,000 years, haha. The shipyard had no response for her except for Spinel’s own echo; until it did. Something lit up in the center of the cavernous room, pink, towering, and _ perfectly _ironic. 

* * *

“The injector!” Peridot’s eyes were wide, tugging on Lapis’ arm. The blue gem’s lips twitched upwards, before settling back into her vacant stare. 

“Yeah, an’ I thought it’d be sorta ironic. Pink’s things-sies destroying her stuff? So I went to the top an’ it registered my gem or somethin’,” She absently tapped her chest, drawing her audience’s eyes, “And that’s how it got all heart shaped.” 

“So anyone could’ve used one?” Peridot intoned, drawing a look of worry from Garnet. Or, as close as Garnet’s face could get to worry. Spinel recognized the habit of pushing her visor up her nose, a sign of having checked the future. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Spinel shrugged. “Anywho, it already had Earth’s coordinates programmed in it, since it was hers, and I was off from there.” 

“That sounds…” Bismuth trailed off, brushing a rainbow lock over her shoulder. Her shoulders carried a much more obvious tension than before, brows creased. Everyone looked to Garnet out of sequence, who only stared impassively back. Maybe if she said something it would change what happened? 

Peridot finished for her, arms crossing over her star-adorned chest. “Worryingly simple to carry out.” 

“It’s not like I’d do it again…” Spinel frowned, the itch of doubt and fear nagging at her fingertips. 

“That’s not what she meant,” Garnet reassured with an unsubtle look in Peridot’s direction. 

“Anyways! Where have you been so far?” Peridot erupted. “I can share my infinite knowledge of Earth with you, since I know what it’s like to go from agent of Homeworld to leader of the Crystal Gems! 2.0, anyways.” 

“You were _ not _ the leader of 2.0.” Lapis argued with a grin on her lips, “If anyone, it was Connie.” 

“Was not!” Peridot stomped her foot, star spangled chest puffing up proudly. She reminded Spinel of the Agate she’d met, just once before the Garden was finished, arrogant and showy. Well, not exactly - that gem had been commanding, as well. Spinel couldn’t quite envision the tiny Peridot leading a group of wily soldiers. But, still, what kind of gem intended for intelligence couldn’t come up with a better argument than ‘Was not’? 

“Are you sure she’s a Peridot?” Spinel whispered to Garnet, who only ruffled her hair in response. 

“You’re taking this too seriously.” Garnet whispered back. Bismuth’s face took on the same confused expression as before - sure, Garnet was short-spoken, but surely a gem who’d known her this long knew the fusion was...jee, maybe Spinel was overthinking this. 

“Sure thing.” Spinel puffed, releasing a forgotten breath. 

“Anyways!” Peridot squawked, waving her arms about like a disgruntled bird. “So, even if you’ve already seen Beach City, I doubt Garnet has introduced you to Earth’s _ real _treasure. Forget that friendship and love crap Steven was telling you about, this is the real deal.” 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far.” Bismuth squinted, shifting as if to protect Spinel from Peridot’s influence with just her body. 

“I would.” Lapis yawned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias to my good bro ryleigh for pre reading this chapter <33
> 
> meant to have this bit out on friday but life happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lmk what you think if you want & what kind of stuff you'd like to see! ive got the chapters planned out already but if something tickles my fancy then it might just get added in (with credit to the prompter ofc) uwu
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	5. Camp Pining Hearts: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems realize they’ve lost Spinel. Spinel realizes she’s lost Spinel. Hijinks ensue.
> 
> This chapter's inspiration was brought to you by Jadewhisper! I seriously did not know where this chapter was going until they commented. Thanks :]
> 
> Edit: if you’re here for the Garnet & Spinel stuff this chapter is fairly skippable

Camp Pining Hearts was NOT as exciting or life-changing as Peridot and Lapis had sworn. Well, nevermind - exciting was definitely a word for this experience. The blue and green gems had started out content and comfortable in their chairs, and the ever-changing colors was a nice, if vaguely eye-hurting, contrast to the blanketing darkness drawn in by shuttered curtains. All around a good time, until…

“No! I’m telling you it went down like this-!” Peridot insisted, gesturing wildly at a particular stack of crumpled and intrinsically organized papers spanning from the ceiling to the floor. Each one was connected by variously colored strings and little pins holding them in place. To Spinel, it just looked like a big mess. 

“But it DIDN’T!” Lapis insisted. Spinel crept closer to the door. She had yet to see an angry terraformer on a planet composed mostly of water, and at this point, the pink gem did not want to. 

“Yes it DID!” Peridot spat, stomping near the taller gem. Lapis towered over her, but Peridot did not cower. Spinel was growing ever closer to the door. 

“No, it did NOT, because in episode four, the scene was already set up by-” 

“Ugh! Things have _changed _since episode four. Are you really going to ignore all that character development for a _ship _?” Lapis hissed, drawing further into Peridot’s space.

Now, Spinel decided, was the time to make a break for it. They were using strange words like ship, and episode, in the context of fictional characters; and it looked like things were about to get physical. The door yielded easily beneath her touch, and Spinel was on the run. 

She looked around expectantly for her guardian gem, Garnet, only to find she...wasn’t here. That was strange, it seemed like Garnet was always there when Spinel was...doing things like this. Running from confrontation. Part of her wondered if Garnet was finally getting sick of her, like everyone else. A larger part argued that no one had slighted her on Earth since her return.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have…” Spinel wondered, peering back over her shoulder as she came to a halt. The roof flew off of the building she had vacated, both Lapis and Peridot taking to the sky on water wings and metal disc, respectively. 

“Nevermind.” She quickly turned on her heel with a rubbery squeak, and began to walk once more; whistling quietly. 

The Little Homeworld gems ignored her, for the most part, if not for a few wayward glances. Nothing like the witch hunt (that was the phrase the Camp Pining whatever characters had used, right?) Spinel had expected upon her initial return. 

That was, until a small...something, Spinel hesitated to call it human, interrupted her path.

“...” He...it? Onion beconned her with his fingers, but she was even more drawn in by the small boy’s eyes. They were so devoid of emotion, but at the same time so full. She leaned in closer crouching with bent knees. Onion stared her down, and she stared back. 

There was a pause. A crash, presumably from Lapis and Peridot’s fight, in the background. Onion took off.

“Hey, wait!” Spinel lurched forwards, taken by surprise. She caught herself with a hand, then stood hurriedly. Onion was almost out of sight already, and she found herself giving chase as he disappeared behind a corner. The boy was headed towards the woods, but Spinel felt so viscerally that he had something important to show her that, after a moment’s pause at the treeline’s edge, she pushed past the discomfort in order to follow. 

A moment after passing into the brush, the shoreline and cleansing waves upon the beach Spinel had come to associate with Earth and its experiences was out of sight, and out of mind. Branches stung at her form, gloved hands shielding her eyes from the wayward stems. 

“Come on, you’re going too fast!” She protested, and the only response the pink gem received was an irritated glance from Onion. At least she gained a moment to catch up, though. 

The moment of proximity was soon lost, however, as they broke into a clearing. Human trinkets and vague outlines of stick-comprised structures littered its edges, and Spinel could swear another set of eyes had peered momentarily through the bushes. 

“What...is this?” She asked, taking a step forwards. The moment her foot crossed the invisible boundary, however, Onion was gone - never once having spoken a word. 

The clearing suddenly felt much wider. “Hello? Hellooo..?” 

Tension lined her shoulders, a knot tied in her throat. This would not be a good place to lose herself - no beach, no Steven, no Garnet. Nothing to- nothing to reground her. 

Spinel whirled around in search for an exit, but all of the trees looked identical to her. A moment was spent stretching out her legs to get a look over the treetops, but the nearest landmark was more trees. 

Spinel fell flat forwards. Intentionally or otherwise, she was not sure - limbs splayed out awkwardly. The ground was hard and rough on her face beneath the grass, and her back felt horribly exposed; but sometimes you just need to embrace the ground, become a woodland creature. 

Just as the awkward lucidity of an episode was settling in, a nearby croak interrupted Spinel’s thoughts. After a pause, she squeezed her eyes tighter, and tried to focus on staying calm, still flat, face forwards, on the ground. 

_“ _Ribbit,” the foreign lifeform injected once more. 

“Cut it out, would’ja?” She moaned, voice raspy and tired. “I’m tryna’ do somethin’ here.” 

“Ribbit.” 

Spinel stretched - not strained - her neck to look up at the creature without otherwise moving. It was small, and green, and apparently living in a can. “What’cha lookin’ at, bucko? Can it. Get it? Can?” 

“Ribbit.” The little green thing sounded unimpressed, or maybe just impassive. 

“Are you stuck in there?” Spinel asked, jaw growing uncomfortable from talking against the dirt. She shifted in response, head rested on crossed arms. “Looks like a tight fit.” 

“Riiiibbit.” Its eyes were just like Onion’s, but perhaps more raw; more earthly. The pupils adorning the creature’s eyes were sideways and dark, hinting at unspoken depths. Spinel was eerily compelled by it. 

“I’ll getch’a outta’ there.” She decided, shimmying forwards with her elbows (they existed when convenient). Once close enough-ish, Spinel stretched out an arm to push down on the opened lid of the can. The green thing inside of it croaked in objection, placing one, tiny, hand on her finger. 

Her world imploded. 

It was - it was so tiny. Just so, so very tiny. The little creature held so much compassion for its can, and expressed it so purely through one displeased croak. The orange pads of its toes had yet to leave her fingertip, which alone nearly dwarfed the creature in its entirety. 

“I….” She trailed off, hot tears decorating her eyes. “...you…” 

Her mind was made up. 

The pink gem stood, can gently lifted in her arms. The creature inside stared appreciatively. This was hers, now, and she would protect it to the death. Spinel was overtaken by fierce protective instincts normally found only in Earthly creatures, and with this animal, she could collapse entire empires. 

The tiny hand was retracted. 

“Fine, no domination.” Spinel conceded, and the creature seemed to grin, throat puffing up proudly. “Y’know, I can’t keep calling you creature in my head. You’re more dignified that that, arent’cha?” 

“Ribbit.” 

“The can you’re in says...someth’n Sauce on it. How about that? Sauce, I like it.” Spinel decided. She had no idea what sauce was, but it seemed fitting of the ribbiting animal she had acquired. Now, armed with the fierce strength and loyalty of an emotionally damaged person and their frog (though she did not yet know that was Sauce’s more formal title), Spinel set out to conquer Beach City. 

“Ribbit!” 

* * *

“Hmm.” 

So, picking a direction to walk in and going from there was not as solid a plan as she originally thought. So far she had passed a tree, another tree, some more trees, Onion again (though Spinel hadn’t fallen for his beckoning a second time), and lastly more trees. A second attempt at stretching her legs to stand above the treetops had only rewarded her with sticks and leaves stuck in her hair, and an unhappy creature in her can. 

Spinel looked down to said can-chariot in her hands. Sauce stared out impassively. “Which way are ya thinkin?” 

The earth creature had no reply for her beyond the puffing of its throat. 

“Helpful.” She glowered. Sauce made no change in posture, but she had the impression it was highly offended. “What? You’re not.” 

Sauce glared harder by not glaring at all. 

“Fine! I’m so-orry, you’re an excellent guide. Is that better?” Spinel waved her free hand about in the air, squinting at Sauce. Her pigtails bounced with the downward motion; squeaking shoes stopped in their tracks as she waited for an answer. The pair stared each other down, and after a moment Sauce’s wrath was settled. 

“So, do you know the way out? A way out would be very nice about now.” Spinel wondered aloud. Sauce croaked, leaning out of its can. Up ahead, there was a break in the trees. Spinel gasped, and took off - much to Sauce’s dismay. 

“Freedom!” She howled in cheer, jumping into the tree-less, open air. “If I ever have to see another tree in my LIFE-!” 

“Hey, not cool.” A human interrupted. In her moment of silence, a car whizzed past on the nearby street. She had wandered out of the woods and back into town, apparently disrupting the lives of several…’teens’. 

“What?” Spinel wrinkled her nose. Sauce croaked in her defence.

“You gotta respect Mother Nature.” The human replied. His glasses and blank expression drew an eerie comparison to Garnet, now that she was looking closer. The trio Spinel had stumbled upon were sitting atop a large metal bin, blue and stinking. Adjacent was a building she quickly identified as the Big Donut. 

“Come on, Buck. She’s probably one of the new ones, give her a break.” Another human smacked Buck on the arm. She had lips like Amethyst’s, and large, golden earrings. “Look, she’s got a frog.” 

“Wait, Jenny, isn’t that-” The third human started, eyes wide. His skybound, white hair reminded Spinel of Pearl - or maybe a crescent moon. Buck and Jenny apparently recognized her at the same time as the third, identical gasps like smacks to the face. Spinel winced, pulling Sauce closer to her gem. What was it they had called her companion, a frog? 

“Yeah,” Spinel growled, glaring off to the side. “I’m the one who wrecked your town.” 

A pause. 

“Cool.” The third blinked appreciatively. The other two were too busy staring at her to make a comment. “I’ve always wanted to do something like that. Spray paint, make a mark. I can respect self expression. Name’s Sour Cream.” 

Finally, a name! 

“Sour...Cream. I’m..” Spinel trailed off as the door leading inside opened. Out stepped a familiar face, at last! The singer from Steven’s show! When she was...y’know. Different. The Sadie hadn’t changed much, though, except for her outfit. 

“Back! I’m back, sorry that took so lo...is that?!” Sadie started, the keys spinning idly on a ring around her finger slowing to a stop. Despite boardwalk traffic, the momentary silence was pen-drop. 

Just as Spinel was getting defensive again, Sadie began to beam. “You! It’s you! I had such a great idea for a song about you, but Steven sent you off right after- well, you know. You know me, right? You remember, from the concert?” 

Spinel was shocked speechless for a moment. “You’re not…mad? Why aren’t any of you- wait, a _ song?” _

“Yeah! I want to write something about you, but I’ve got this weird thing-“

“It’s not weird,” Sour cream interrupted, with Jenny nodding sagely. 

“Consent is important.” Buck agreed. 

“Oh- thanks,“ Sadie blushed, “-but, I’ve got this thing about making..music, art, that stuff, about someone without them knowing. I dunno..”

“That’s, um, fine.” Spinel was blushing now too - and she was quite certain her hair and face were now matching colors. 

“Sweet!” Sadie cheered. “Let’s get out of here, I hate this place.” 

“Whoo!” Her entourage cheered, leading Spinel and her frog to a bright yellow vehicle. Not exactly what she’d been expecting, but what ever was? 

—

“So...how are thiiings?” Steven asked smoothly, if standing rigidly across the room from someone was smooth. 

“What things?” Garnet replied, smoothing (haha) cat Steven’s fur from her place on the couch. Amethyst and Pear arguing over what did and did not belong in the dink’s garbage disposal made for lovely background noise. 

“...With Spinel…” Steven pushed, giving his guardian a Look. An egg flew over his head, cracking on the wall. Pearl could be heard shrieking from a mile away. Steven paid no mind. 

“Things are good. Why do you ask?” Garnet continued to stroke the cat. It was beginning to become intimidating- or maybe just irritating; like one of those movie villains with their pet cat, waiting in the dark for the hero’s fated arrival

“I just haven’t seen her in a bit. Since...when was that, yesterday? When Pearl and Sheena left. The sun is starting to go down…” He looked off through the window, gaze tracing the glittering waves bedazzled by fading sunlight. They were orangish in this light, which only made him more nervous. 

“Hm. I guess she has been gone for a bit.” Garnet muttered, adjusting her star-shaped lenses. “I left her with Lapis and Peridot, she should be-“ 

Garnet stopped. It never stopped being unnerving to Steven when the gems forgot to breath, or simply neglected to manifest a heartbeat - and now was one of those times. She was still. 

“Garnet?” Steven approached, laying a hand on her shoulder. “What is it? Is she okay? Has she- did she hurt somebody?” 

“No..” Garnet hummed. “I simply didn’t foresee this. We’re in a different timeline than expected - I’m not quite sure where she’s at, or going to be.” 

“You LOST her?!” Steven balked, yanking his hand away. “I know that I brought her back and that she’s like, promised to change and all, but it’s barely been three days! She can’t just- wander around- not after-“ 

“Steven.” Garnet stood, hands on his shoulders. “We will find her. I’m sure she, and Beach City, are fine.” 

Pearl and Amethyst had fallen silent. When Steven looked over his shoulder he found Pearl’s expression worried, a hand drawn to her neck; but Amethyst seemed...unsurprised. Angered, but quietly - like a broiling storm in the distance. 

“She’s just…gone? You can’t see her with your future vision?” Pearl asked, to confirm. Steven took the moment to breathe slowly, in and out. 

Garnet shook her head. “She’s with someone, a group of people. Too many makes the future hard to narrow down.”

“I guess we’ll have to split up and find her?” Steven suggested. “I could call Connie…”

“I’m not sure it’s that serious, Steven.” Pearl put off with a strained laugh, walking out from behind the counter. “Lost! Not even a week in.” 

“Yeah, good one, G-Squad.” Amethyst grinned, hopping over the countertop instead of walking. “Maybe we should check in with P-dot and Lapis?” 

“Hm, perhaps.” Garnet focused for a moment. “It’s unclear.” 

“Let’s just- just go out, and look around.” Steven assessed, “It’s better than just standing around.” 

“Lost!” Pearl repeated, too preoccupied with her phone to listen. Steven watched her rapidly tap the screen, then bring it up to her ear. Probably Sheena, then. 

“Okay, Amethyst, you ask around town if anyone has seen her. Garnet, uh...maybe check the boardwalk, and wherever you took her when you showed her around. I’ll check Little Homeworld, and Pearl can bike around with Sheena if she shows up.” 

“Man, I don’t want to bother everybody. Let me check in with Little Homeworld instead.” Amethyst refuted, “She’s probably still there, where Garnet left her.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll- okay. Garnet, you said she was with a group?” 

“That’s correct.” 

“Then watch out for groups. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Steven finished, looking around. Pearl was still on the phone, but Garnet and Amethyst nodded their agreements. 

He was a little worried about Amethyst - she was usually more...Amethyst-y - but right now they had a gem to catch. 

—

“So this is Greg,” Sadie introduced, “Steven’s dad.” 

“Nice ta’ meetcha?” Spinel stretched out a hand to wave, the other still holding her frog in a can. “You- you were on stage too, that one time.” 

“Oh- you must be Spinel!” Greg exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were back!” 

“Yeah, Mr. Greg. She’s like, totally cool now.” Jenny affirmed, hitting Spinel’s back playfully. The pink gem couldn’t completely suppress her shudder of nerves. Where on Earth was Garnet?

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to get flighty - what’re you all here for?” Greg assured, hands raised placatingly. 

Sauce ribbited his approval, and her nerves dulled. 

“I wanted to show her your music stuff, if that’s okay. That song I was talking about- we’re going to try to flesh it out!” Sadie informed, gesturing to the van. Supposedly there was ‘music stuff’ inside - though Spinel wasn’t sure what all could fit in the metal box on wheels. 

“For sure.” Greg nodded decidedly. “I’m actually glad you all came around - I got roped into buying these instruments I’ll never use by this really convincing salesperson when I was looking into a new guitar - you don’t want to hear the full story. The short version is, come see if you’ll use them.” 

She was getting sort of overwhelmed, and it was reflecting on her tear-marked face. The group was so large- and they were just dumping so much information- it was enough to make her wish she was back in the woods. 

Sauce shook the can, and Spinel mentally corrected herself. No, the woods were not desirable - especially with the sun almost gone over the horizon. Maybe just...somewhere...less. Less, everything. 

From afar, the gleam of an activating warp pad from the temple’s warp-room caught her eye. There maybe. 

Greg noticed the direction of her gaze. “Oh, good idea! The acoustics are better in there, anyway, and the gems might be looking for you.” 

“Well, I’ve got to go. It’s getting late.” Buck announced. 

“Yeah, me too. My dad is going to flip if I’m home late again. He’s always going on about this and that, like mah mah, ma…” 

“Same here. Can we come back tomorrow, or some other day, Mr. G?” Jenny finished for them, fishing the car keys from her pocket. 

“Fine by me. Sadie, are you coming?” Greg asked, looking to the green-haired girl. 

“Sure thing. It’d be weird if I dragged you all the way over here and then left, right?” Sadie laughed. Oh! Oh, they were talking to her. 

“I dunno. Pink used to run off all the time.” Spinel shrugged. Greg winced. Riight...maybe Pink- _ Rose _, wasn’t a good topic for anyone.

“Well, I won’t do that. Not tonight, at least.” Sadie shrugged back, then waved off her friends. “See you guys later!” 

She received a chorus of “See ya!”s in reply. 

And with that, they were off. Paths splitting like the rivers of time, unpredictable, and often leading back to the same place. 

For now, that place was the temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Pining Hearts because she....hearts..the frog.......get it...
> 
> Sauce's general existence is credited to [insectfluid](https://www.instagram.com/insectfluid/) on instagram, who you should totally check out if you're into cool art & social media
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, so if you see anything wrong i apologize. The next chapter is going to be a brief interlude to the story if it goes as planned. Or not, idk. Thank you for reading :]
> 
> Edit: combined chapters 5 & 6

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this for shits and giggles so sorry if anything came out wonky! lmk what you think :)


End file.
